1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing and more particularly the manufacture of resistive random access memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are used in a variety of electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, digital cameras, digital music players, tablet computers, and lap top computers, to name a few. As nonvolatile memory devices continue to shrink in size to meet an increasing need for higher device density, there is a correspondingly growing need for three dimensional arrays of memory devices as well as new memory devices that store information based on resistance change. One concept addressing these needs is three dimensional resistive random access memory arrays (3D RRAM). To meet fabrication goals and to improve performance of such memory arrays, development of processes to form 3D RRAM is on-going.